


Your Music To Create

by GayAfSlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cellist, Christmas, Light BDSM, M/M, TasteofSmut 2020, Top Harry Potter, Touch, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAfSlytherin/pseuds/GayAfSlytherin
Summary: Harry has taken up piano as a coping mechanism. However, he really wants to be part of a bigger group so he signs up to be the solo Pianist for an orchestra. What he doesn't know is that Draco is going to be the solo Cellist for the orchestra as well. They're both fascinated while watching the other play and, unexpectedly, by each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	1. Your Music To Create (fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing smut so if you have any pointers please let me know! I hope you all like it!

Harry stared down at the white and black keys in front of him. It had been only two years since he had started playing the piano but it had already become his muse. It was only supposed to be something to calm the nervous tremors originally. Something to stop the constant shaking of his hands. Something simply to keep his mind occupied. What had started out as only a coping mechanism turned into his art.

He loved it. It felt as though he finally was creating instead of destroying. He wouldn't have become as good as he was in such a short time if it weren't for all the restless nights where he had spent hours playing the old piano at Grimmauld Place. That and Hermione, though she had only taught him the basics. It slowly turned into his hidden talent; hidden because only Ron, Hermione, and his therapist knew about it. 

That's what was making his anxiety run so high now. He wanted more than just the piano with him. He longed for the company of other instruments surrounding him, all the notes morphing into one. So that's why he was here now, auditioning for the only orchestra in the wizarding world.

Harry knew the song nearly perfectly by now. He didn't even need the music at this point for how often he had played it. Yet, his nerves were still racing as he waited for the judges to tell him to start. He glanced to the side, hoping to see one of their faces, but they were cast in complete shadow. Then, one of them leaned forward, his old face barely visible, and mumbled "whenever you're ready" into his small microphone.

He drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then began to play. His fingers began the slow rhythm, dancing lightly from key to key. The tempo began to quicken, and his heart raced as the notes steadily started to get louder and louder. Harry all but slammed his fingertips against the chords, and then stopped. The notes were lighter now, and there were fewer. This was the time when the other soloist, a cello, would begin to play. 

He was meant to play this bit, and then the few sections that followed where the cello and piano were to work more evenly. The pace picked up again. Music rang throughout the room, each note clashing yet blending together. It sped up and then began to get quieter once more. This was where the orchestra was to take over again. His fingers slowed steadily until they came to a complete stop. 

Harry stared down, his heart still racing to the beat of the song. A small smile crept across his lips. He did it, and, from what he could tell, he hadn't messed up once. However, the silence was getting to him now. No one was speaking; he didn't know whether he should leave or wait to be dismissed. Finally, one of the judges said he could leave. He nearly ran out, his heart beating in fast staccato.

The results would be posted in a week. A week, Harry thought. One whole week of waiting in high anxiety. 

~~~

The seven days seemed to last years to Harry. That was, until the day the results would be posted came. Usually, working as an assistant to the Aurors was boring and slow. Today, however, time just seemed to slip by. The sorting of papers for once went by quickly and soon he was walking his way to the floo fireplaces.

He stepped out of the warm flames and into the cool September air. He welcomed the slight breeze that reddened his dark cheeks, and walked quickly to the small theater across the street. A small group was crowded around the pillar between the two glass doors, where the soloists would be listed. Harry crossed the street quickly, keeping an eye on the small billboard he knew was there but couldn't see just yet. As he got closer, the quiet murmurs reached his ears. He didn't pay them any mind and simply stepped around the group to get a good look. Then, he simply stopped and stared. There, in plain black ink, was his name. 

_ Solo Pianist~ Harry Potter _

And below this, to the cello player.

_ Solo Cellist~ Draco Malfoy  _

His heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since he had even talked to Draco. Now, he'd be spending the majority of his evenings and weekends with the man. He stood, lost in thought, until a squeak of dress shoes behind him brought him out of his thoughts. There, in dark blue robes, his white hair shining in the pale sunlight, stood Draco. His grey eyes turned to Harry, who stood frozen in shock.

Shock covered his pale face. He tried to keep it from seeping into his voice, but couldn't quite manage it. "Potter" Draco said in a quiet voice. "Malfoy" Harry replied, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. Draco coughed and shook his head slightly, trying to clear the clouds that had fogged his brain. "Since when do you play the piano?" Draco asked as he met Harry's eyes once more. "For about six years now" he said, returning Draco's searching stare, "What about you and the cello?" He smiled slightly and looked to the side, lost in memory. "Since I was eight."

They stared at each other for a moment, letting the awkwardness in the air around them grow. Draco cleared his throat once more. "Well," he said, holding out his hand. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry grabbed and shook his cold hand. "I guess so." And then, with a nod, Draco turned and walked towards the apparition point, Harry watching him all the way.

~~~

Rehearsals with the orchestra were going better than Harry thought they would. Though he rarely got to play this early on - it was easier for the rest of the orchestra to practice separately this early on - he enjoyed listening and watching them play. He stared at their hands, particularly the ones playing string instruments, in fascination. They moved so quickly up and down the strings, yet the one holding the bow tended to move slowly.

Though he thoroughly enjoyed watching the groups of violins and fiddles, they were nothing compared to Draco. While the other musicians stared at their music, he sat there, his eyes closed lightly and his fingers dancing from string to string. He seemed completely in his element, his face relaxing except for a slight furrow in his brow. Draco played exactly how he dueled; with an ease and elegance that only he could manage. 

And then, they would begin the duet part. Harry knew it would sound nice, but he hadn't expected it to sound so beautiful. The notes combined created a beautiful dynamic, like they were dancing around each other, occasionally joining hands and dancing together for a moment. 

Harry shook himself slightly, feeling as though he was awaking after a long nap. He turned to the director, an older man with a lot of white hair covering his dark face and head. When he spoke, his voice carried some of the melodic tone the music carried. "This rehearsal went really well tonight. I think we're on the right track for a good show in February. Now," he turned to Harry and Draco, "Potter and Malfoy, you two will need to practice a bit on your own this weekend, get more adjusted to playing with another person."

Harry turned to Draco, who was already looking at him. They were both dismissed now, the rest of what the director had to say not applicable to them. They silently stood, Draco carefully putting his cello away into its large, satin case, Harry quickly cramming his sheet music back into his folder. 

"Potter" Draco said, jogging slightly to catch up with Harry in the hallway outside the theater. His case bounced slightly against his back, where the straps clung to his shoulders like a backpack. Harry watched, slightly mesmerized at the way his dark purple robes seemed to swirl around him the way Snape's had. "When should we practice?" Harry blinked a couple times and then looked up into Draco's pale face. "Hm?" He asked, his brain completely sidetracked. Draco rolled his eyes, but there wasn't the anger he had seen there in their years at Hogwarts. "I asked, when should we practice?"

Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't busy at all as of recent. He mainly spent his time either cramped up in Grimmauld Place, going through assorted case files at the ministry, or at the Weasley's house. None of those were particularly present and important matters however. "How about tomorrow? A little after one?" He suggested, rubbing his hand against the long and scruffy hairs at the back of his neck. "That's fine" Draco said with a shrug. "Will my place be alright?" Harry hesitated for a moment remembering the last time he was at the mansion; remembering Bellatrix, Hermione, Dobby. 

However, that was years ago. The mansion had surely changed. Draco seemed to sense his hesitation. "It's completely alright if you don't want to. We could go somewhere else?" He said quickly. "No, no. It's fine" Harry responded, just as fast. Draco's shoulders seemed to sag slightly in relief. Then, he gave Harry a sudden smile. He stared, mesmerized at the little crowd feet that appeared around his eyes and realized in slight surprise that Draco had  _ dimples. _

"Great. Well, I'll see you then" Draco said and then started to walk away. Harry hesitantly smiled back and waved slightly as Draco retreated. He stared off in the other man's direction for longer than he'd like to admit, before turning in the direction of the floo fireplaces.

~~~

The next morning, Harry stared at himself in the large, ornate mirror that stood in his bedroom. He didn't feel the need to look overly fancy or anything like that. So, he was dressed in simple muggle jeans that had a few dabs of paint on them from when he had repainted one of the rooms, and a red t-shirt. He nodded slightly to himself and then walked downstairs to the fireplace. Scooping up a handful of the black powder, he threw it down into the flames, which promptly turned green, and stepped inside saying "Malfoy Manor."

When he stepped out, he expected to see the same place he had seen eight years ago. However, when he emerged from the fireplace, the room wasn't dark or seemingly scary. Instead, many lamps hung from the ceiling and windows were on nearly every wall. And the room itself held not just elegance, but comfort as well. There were many overstuffed armchairs that reminded Harry of the ones that had been in the Gryffindor common room, except these ones were a dark grey. A large coffee table sat in the middle of the four armchairs holding what looked like a rather old and fancy bottle of wine and two wine glasses. 

Harry picked up the bottle, planning on examining it, when he heard a slight cough. He turned towards the sound and found Draco leaning one shoulder against a doorway adjacent to the large sitting room. "That's elf made wine. Be careful with it" he said as he pushed himself away from the door frame and made his way over to Harry. Harry turned back to the bottle and raised his eyebrows. "Fancy" he said, slightly impressed, and set it back down on the bronze tray. 

Draco smirked. "It's more than "fancy." It's absolutely delectable." He then picked up the bottle from the tray and unceremoniously pulled the cork out with his teeth. Harry watched with a half shocked, half amused smile as Draco turned and spit the cork away to the other side of the room. "What is it Potter? You keep staring" he said and poured them each a glass of the dark red drink. Harry laughed. "I don't know. Just nothing about this is what I pictured."

The other man actually smiled slightly then. "What isn't as you pictured?" He asked and took a sip of his wine. "Your house, your instrument that you suddenly play. Hell, even just you yourself" Harry said with a slight laugh and took a sip of wine as well. "Been picturing me a lot then, have you?" He asked and smirked when Harry began to splutter. "I just wanted it to be more comfortable. To me it's always been home but most people couldn't see that. I wanted to change that. As for the "just myself" bit," he set his glass down and walked around behind the chairs, placing his slim, pale hands on the back of the chair and leaning on them slightly. "The hair gel was just a bit much to do every day. Plus, I think it looks better this way."

Harry wiped the few drops of wine from his lips and looked up to where Draco stood. "Yeah I think I'd agree" he said, nodding awkwardly and trying to avoid his gaze. He pushed up from his chair and walked over to Harry. "Well," Draco began, plucking Harry's barely touched glass from his hand. "We should probably begin practicing, yes?" Harry nodded, and then followed Draco through the sitting room into what he assumed was the designated music room.

He stared in awe for a moment, mesmerized by the paintings that covered the walls, paintings of people making music of all kinds. They all had the Malfoy look about them, leading Harry to believe that Draco was somehow related to them all. After he drew his eyes from the walls, he found himself staring at the piano. It was a grand piano but it seemed fancier than the normal pianos. It's black surface seemed to shine brighter and yet be even darker than many other pianos. He walked over, admiring it further. It was beautiful, and Harry could tell it would sound as beautiful, if not more so. 

"I take it that it's to your liking?" Draco asked, watching Harry almost nervously. He turned and beamed. "It's amazing" Harry said, turning back to the piano, just missing Draco's relieved smile. He sat on the small bench, lifted his hands to the bone white keys, and began to play. 

It was one of his favorite pieces, even though it had taken around a year to learn. It was so full of wonder and life, so full of beauty. His fingers flew from key to key, losing himself in the music and forgetting the world around him. To Harry, there were only the notes and his hands. The music filled the room, reverberating off the walls. Draco stared in fascination. He had tried playing piano before but had preferred the cello. There had always been such a love for piano in everyone, but he had never understood why. But now, as he watched Harry, he began to understand. 

Time seemed to stand still and speed up at the same time. Everything about the music was clouding his senses as he watched and listened. He stared at Harry's hands, fascinated by the muscles and tendons shifting under the skin. All other pianists Draco had meant had slim but long hands. Harry, however, had big hands yet the fingers weren't exceptionally long. He has to rely on speed more than overs, has to move faster to make up the distance between keys. He then looked to Harry's face and found an expression that he hadn't ever remembered seeing on his face before; peace. 

The small lines that had been on his face seemed to have disappeared. His eyes stared down at the keys, completely unaware of everything else, relaxed. His lips were relaxed, yet, they didn't form a scowl like Draco's did. Instead, the corners were slightly upturned. Despite everything that had happened, Harry's resting face was still a smile. 

He turned his attention back to Harry's hands, watching as they began to slow as the piece ended. "Beautiful" Draco whispered into the sudden silence, though Harry didn't seem to have heard him. "What was that?" Harry seemed to awaken, as if from a deep sleep. "Oh, um, it's called Waterfall by Chopin" he responded, still slightly dazed. "Sorry. I got a bit distracted. Should we start now?" He continued on. Draco looked up to Harry's face, finding the other man's eyes already trained on him. 

"Yes, yes we should probably start working on that" Draco responded, turning away from Harry and sitting on the small chair next to the piano and grabbing his cello. "Go ahead. Your piece is before mine" he continued, placing the cello against his shoulder. Harry nodded and then began to play once more. There it was, the familiar music washing over him. He played for a bit, and then Draco knew it was his turn to begin playing. His fingers traced the path that now seemed fluid to him, his other hand gripping the bow and dragging it across the strings. He felt eyes on him, though he didn't open his own. He was lost once again, uncaring of anything other than his music.

Suddenly, though Draco knew it was coming, Harry began to play as well. Draco let a small smile grace his lips as the notes began to blend and clash together. Both sets of hands began to speed up. The notes came quicker, yet everything still remained smooth. The music was loud, almost hurting their ears, but it was healing to them. They sat there, alone in the music room, both so very proud of the music they were creating.

An hour or so later, they decided to take a break. They headed back into the small sitting room where the fireplace Harry had entered from sat. The glasses of wine remained on the table, untouched since they had left. "They're still here" Harry said curiously, picking up his own glass. Draco followed his movements and picked his glass up as well. "Yes, of course they are. What did you expect?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs. Harry shrugged. "I just thought a house elf would've picked them up." 

Harry sat as well, right across from Draco, who glared at him. "Well, seeing as  _ someone _ set our's free" he trailed off, circling a finger around the rim of his glass. Harry raised his eyebrows. "You mean, that was your only one? Only one in a house as big as this?" He asked as he leaned forward slightly. Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Yes. We don't have much need for more than one. It's just been three people living here. Well, previously three people" Draco trailed off once more. Harry felt his cheeks redden in shame. He was, after all, the reason Lucius Malfoy was now in Azkaban.

"Don't look like that. I knew it had to be done" Draco said, and while his voice had softened, his gaze still remained sharpened. "And, uh," Draco paused, looking slightly awkward suddenly. "Thank you for, you know, getting my mother and I out of all that." Harry sat there, frozen in shock for a moment. Narcissa had said thank you to him the day of the trial, though Draco had not. Instead, he had stood behind his mother, and had only given a slight nod as he had retreated. Though he hadn't said anything, Harry understood what Draco had meant. His pride had already been too damaged for him to thank Harry aloud, so he had done so silently. 

"Of course. You were innocent" Harry said with an awkward shrug. Draco looked down at his lap. "But I wasn't. Potter, you knew barely anyth-" but Harry quickly cut him off. "I knew enough to know that you didn't really want-" "Stop it" Draco spoke, and though his voice was quiet, it seemed to carry in the small room. "Just, stop it. Please."

And so they sat, in complete silence, both glasses of wine untouched in their hands. "I know what you think, or at least want to think. That I was forced that I didn't really want to do any of it" Draco spoke suddenly. Harry looked up. "But, I did it all willingly. I wanted the mark. I wanted to fix the cabinet. Hell, I think even a part of me wanted me to kill Dumbledore." Harry sat there for a moment, speechless, and stared at the man across from him. He sat, his dark grey eyes staring into the red wine. They weren't sad, as Harry had expected, but seemingly resigned to it all. 

"I know that. But a part of you also didn't want to do all those things" Harry said. Draco raised his eyes, his gaze suddenly curious. "I saw you that night, in the astronomy tower. I saw you lower your wand. And maybe you're not good but who gives a shit? You're not evil either. That's what should actually matter. You were doing what you thought would save your family. And, sure, maybe you're a bit of a shit," Draco snorted at this, "but you're not evil. Believe me, I have met truly evil people. You're not one of them."

Draco stared in confusion at Harry, and then his face broke into a half smirk, half genuine smile. "Well, thank you for the sentiment. It's much appreciated" he said, and took a sip of wine. Harry stared for a moment, shrugged, and then took a sip of his own wine. "You know, you really confuse me" Harry said, smiling slightly. Draco snorted, which he very quickly tried to cover, and tried to shield his face from Harry's stare by turning it into the cushion. "Oh, really? And how is that?" He asked once he thought he'd gotten rid of his smile.

"You're just odd, in such a different way as well" Harry said. "Very eloquently said, Potter. You should write a novel if you're this good at giving details" Draco said with a renewed smirk. Harry tried to glare, but his face broke into a smile and he laughed instead. Draco froze. Harry was laughing, not at him but at something  _ he'd  _ said. "Look, I've never been great with words" Harry said in between laughs. "Believe me, I know. It annoyed Hermione immensely. But it's true. You've always confused me a bit. You seemed a bit……. But no. It couldn't be."

Draco looked up skeptically. "What?" He asked quickly, sitting up higher in his chair. "What couldn't be?" Harry continued to laugh for a moment before speaking. "Malfoy, were you jealous?" Draco's eyes grew wide and then he began to splutter slightly. "What? No- of course no- why would I be- be jealous?" He asked, trying and failing to string a coherent sentence together. Harry continued to laugh. Draco sighed. "Alright, maybe I was just slightly jealous" he conceded in a quiet and grumpy voice. "Of what?" Harry asked, finally reigning in his laughter. 

The other man shrugged and stared down at the floor. "I just, you know, I had wanted to be your friend. And you just rejected me" he said quietly. "Well, yeah. Of course I did. You had just made fun of my new- and now -best friend. You also proceeded to call Hermione a mud blood. You were just over all kind of a shit" Harry said with a shrug. Draco glared. "You were a bit of a shit as well." Harry laughed once more. "Nearly all of us were. There are very few eleven year-olds that don't suck" he said and Draco smiled slightly. "Alright, fine. We were both kind of awful. At least I wasn't in Gryffindor" he said and smirked as Harry began to splutter. 

Harry was about to respond angrily until he saw Draco's face. There was still an antagonistic gleam in his eye, but also a teasing look as well. So, he smiled instead. "Whatever. Hiss hiss" he said and a smile replaced Draco's smirk. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Draco spoke again. "You know, you confuse me as well." Harry stared, slightly taken aback. "What? How?" He asked. Draco shrugged. "You weren't as pretentious as I thought you'd be. You also didn't want to be my friend, as previously said."

"Yeah I kinda gathered that people thought I'd be more of a dick. But, I also grew up in a house where I was hated. Kinda difficult to be full of yourself whenever you're constantly beaten down, metaphorically and physically" Harry said and was slightly surprised to find Draco looking rather angry. "You were beaten down?" He asked after a moment. Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. By my cousin and his friends. And then verbally by everyone else" he said and paused for a moment. "Well, Miss Fig was always nice to me."

Draco sat, a shell shocked look on his face. "It's really okay. I was used to-" but Draco quickly interrupted him. "No it's bloody well not. How fucking dare they" he said and now it was Harry's turn to look shocked. He had rarely seen Draco truly angry, twice to be exact. He had often seen him frustrated or annoyed but rarely angry. "They were supposed to take care of you, yes? So then they should've taken real fucking good care of you" Draco continued and he began to seethe. "Bloody hell, out of all the places you could've lived, you had to get dropped off there?"

Harry stared, still slightly frozen in shock. "Well yeah" he said, finally finding his voice. "There was this whole protection spell-" "Who gives a damn about a bloody protection spell? There were so many other options and yet you had to end up with them?" Draco interrupted and placed his head in one hand, seemingly overwhelmed with anger. "Hell, even  _ my  _ family would've treated you better. And my father hates you!" His voice had risen to a shout now, and his pale cheeks were flushed in anger.

Though Harry had thought Draco had gotten his point well across, the man continued speaking. "My mother at least would've taken you in. Say what you want about her, but she does become a mother to anyone who needs one." He had risen now from his chair now, apparently too enraged to sit. "It's just, anyone in our world would've loved to have you. And yet, you got stuck with  _ them _ ? There had to be a better opt-" Draco broke off and his eyes widened. In his fit of rage, he hadn't noticed that Harry had stood and walked towards him and was now enveloping him in a tight hug. Hesitantly, Malfoy raised an arm to wrap around him. Before he could do so, however, Harry jumped back. 

"I'm- uh- I'm sorry. It was on impulse. I just- um- sorry" Harry finished lamely as he raised a hand to rub nervously at the hairs on the back of his neck. Draco simply stared at him in shock for a moment. Then, seemingly shaking himself out of a dream, he cleared his throat and his eyes refocused. "It's alright. I was just caught off guard. You don't seem like an affectionate person, really, and especially not to me" Draco responded, and stared awkwardly at the ground. They lapsed into a nearly palpable silence. "I'm not generally" Harry said eventually, and, at Draco's questioning look, continued "I'm not generally affectionate, I mean."

Draco nodded, and continued to stare at the floor as the uncomfortableness grew and grew. "It's really alright. I'm a bit of a touchy person. Granted, I haven't really been with you. That would've been a bit odd" he said, trying to make Harry feel at least slightly better. Draco smiled when Harry laughed, even if it was an awkward laugh. "Yeah probably. Considering you were my arch enemy" he said with a smile and Draco finally looked up, a confused furrow in his brow. 

"I was your arch enemy?" He asked and, slightly against his better judgement, smiled as well. "Well, yeah" Harry responded with a slight shrug. "Who else would it have been?" At this, Draco truly lost it and let himself laugh. "You thought of me as your arch enemy? When fucking  _ Voldemort  _ was out there trying to kill you? I just annoyed you." And, much to Draco's satisfaction, Harry blushed. But then, he began to laugh as well. "Well, you were really annoying. And I had to deal with you all the time." He said between more bouts of laughter.

They both sat there, laughing uncontrollably until tears welled up in their eyes. Maybe it was just all the nerves he had had or the sudden embarrassment, but this was the funniest thing that had happened to Harry in a long time.

Once they had finally reigned in their laughter, their sides ached and they had each fallen back into their own chairs. Once more, silence fell. Eventually, Harry spoke. "You said the name." Draco, who had been lost in his own train of thought was suddenly brought back to reality. "Hm?" Harry sighed. "I said "you said the name"" Harry repeated. "Oh, yeah, I did. Why?" Draco asked, still slightly disoriented. Harry shrugged. "I just hadn't expected you to say it, is all."

Draco smirked and, with a knowing look, said "fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Harry sat, taken aback, then smirked slightly in return. "You actually listened to Hermione?" Draco shrugged. "Granger is rather smart, you know. Makes me wonder why she ended up friends with you and Weasley." Harry stared for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?" He spat, though there was no true venom in his words. "You're both just total dumbasses" he responded with a shrug. 

Harry tried, and failed, to keep a smile off his face. "That's exactly why she became friends with us" he said. "We all knew we would've been dead before we had finished our first year without her." Draco smiled at this and, a bit hesitant, Harry returned it. "Fair enough" Draco said with a slight laugh.

"It seems like our conversations have been a bit, uh, back and forth" Draco continued. Harry laughed. "Yeah. They definitely are. But that's just kinda how we work, I guess." They shrugged and, after a moment, Draco stood. "Come on" he said. "We need to keep practicing." They both walked back to the music room in silence. Harry stared once more at all the paintings, entranced by each move the painter had made. Each brush stroke was visible, yet, it all worked together somehow. "Alright, Potter. You begin" Malfoy said as he took his seat with his cello. Harry sat as well and began to play. 

~~~

After a little over a month of weekend practices, Harry had become increasingly excited for them. To him, it was odd. He was so used to only animosity between them, which was still there, if only more lighthearted somehow. Their conversations never failed to entertain the both of them. Sometimes it was all lighthearted, and sometimes things got dark, though neither of them minded. Everything they talked about was something they both felt like they needed to talk about but felt like they generally couldn't.

Harry was truly enjoying the time he spent with Draco, which neither really expected. He found himself able to appreciate things about Draco that he couldn't before. He was able to admire his wit, and the fact that it made him rather funny. Harry found himself mainly laughing at Malfoy manor when they weren't practicing. He thought he'd never be able to enter the manor again and now he was  _ laughing  _ there, more often than not. 

Draco, though he was happy, was horribly confused about the whole situation. He never thought he would get to the day where he truly liked Harry, and, even more surprising, that Harry liked him as well. It brought back so many memories, memories of him staring across the great hall in first year, so jealous of Harry and his friends. And to second year, where he got to know at least a small amount of Harry's true power. Then was third year, when he truly began to admire Harry and the power he possessed. This realization led to many late nights back in the Slytherin dormitories, where many embarrassing acts took place that he would take to the grave. No one was to know about them. 

"Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco started and then looked up at Harry over The Prophet that he was supposedly reading. He had meant to be reading it, but with his mind already exhausted over the couple of hours playing the cello, it was hard to stay focused. He had decided after many attempts of reading the same line, that he'd simply let his mind wander. "Yes?" He responded as he set down his paper. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked with a knowing smirk on his face. Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I don't see how that concerns you."

Harry rolled his eyes before looking back at Draco. "It has to be something exciting. You've been pretending to read that newspaper for around twenty minutes" he said as he set down his book. Draco glared at him before eventually folding up his paper, and then setting it down. "I was just reminiscing" he said with a shrug. "Oh yeah?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "About what?" "Hogwarts" Draco said without hesitation. 

"Oh, fun" Harry continued, leaning forward slightly. "Anything in particular?" Draco glared. Sure, there was no way that Harry could've known what he was thinking but he was still mad. "Why are you so curious?" Draco asked eventually in a slow, even tone. Harry smirked once more. "Your pupils were huge. You know what that means, right?" He asked and his smirk grew. Draco felt his face go warm. God, this whole orchestra thing was a mistake. He should've quit the moment he saw that Harry was the other soloist. 

"Yes I do" Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But it's also none of your business." Harry smiled, then, after a moment, laughed. "Fair enough. I was just curious" he said and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Anyways," he continued, "what are you doing for Christmas?" Draco, caught slightly off guard and thought for a moment. He had completely forgotten that Christmas was only in a few weeks. And, to answer Harry's question, "Nothing. My mother is still abroad and spending it with some bloke she met over there. Why?"

Harry's smile, if possible, grew, showing nearly all of his teeth. "Well, I'm allowed to bring someone with me, you know, to the burrow. Do you want to come?" Draco sat in shock for a moment before letting out a harsh laugh. "Do you really think the Weasleys would want me over?" He asked and rolled his eyes. "Well," Harry began, his tone serious. "I asked and they said it'd be fine. Ron isn't the happiest about it, but, oh well." Draco thought for a moment more and then laughed. "Why me of all people?" Harry smiled again, so bright and childlike that Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm supposed to bring a friend. They've been wanting me to bring someone for a while now."

Draco stared, stunned into silence. "You see me as a friend?" He asked quietly, no malice in his voice, only curiosity. "Well, yeah" he responded. "I spend a lot of time with you and enjoy your company. That makes us friends right?" Harry asked, and it was now Harry's turn to like slightly bashful. Draco leaned back in his seat, a small, genuine smile on his face. That in silence for a moment before Harry spoke. "Well?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. As Draco thought, he let himself be amused by the amount of times Harry had said "well" over the course of conversation.

Eventually, he nodded. "Alright. When and where should I be?" He asked. Harry beamed, looking so very happy that Draco had agreed. "In two weeks. I'll just flop here and I can apparate us both there. I'll owl you the rest of the details" he said before standing and reaching out a hand to Draco. He continued to sit, however, and stared at Harry's hand, raising an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes. "We still have to practice, you know." Feeling slightly embarrassed, Draco pushed his hand away and got up. Together, they walked towards the music room.

~~~

Five days after Draco had agreed to come to the burrow for Christmas, he got a letter. He smiled slightly at the black owl that sat at the top of the manor gate, holding a letter. "Come on" he told the owl and made his way back inside. Swapping the letter for a treat, he opened it and frowned slightly at the unfamiliar handwriting. He knew Potter's scrawl well, and this most certainly was not it. It was elegant and looping and completely foriegn to Draco. He shrugged slightly and began to read.

_ Dear Draco Malfoy, _

Well, Draco thought, that's oddly formal. 

_ I know how bad Harry is at being organized and he told me you would be joining us for Christmas. Knowing him, he probably forgot to include a lot of things so I thought I'd write my own letter.  _

Draco snorted. Harry hadn't even sent a letter. 

_ First thing; I don't know if you're planning on buying presents (you certainly don't have to) but, if you are, I thought you should know who all will be there. I've included a separate list including assorted things they may like.  _

Sure enough, as Draco turned to look back in the envelope, there was a small piece of paper there. He set it aside for the time being and continued to read the letter. 

_ I also thought I should let you know that Mrs. Weasley will be happy to take any food suggestions you may have or to let her know if you have any dietary things. She'll be more mad at you if you don't let her know.  _

_ Next is that everyone generally stays for around a week (three days before and after Christmas). You're welcome to leave any time you like, though. You may also be expected to work a bit. It's not difficult. Mainly it's just to help with cooking or cleaning up.  _

_ Lastly, Mrs. Weasley has asked me to get your measurements. Don't ask me why she didn't ask you directly. I don't know. Please do, however, send them to the burrow.  _

_ Excited to see you there! _

_ -Hermione Granger _

Draco stared at the signature for a minute, completely caught off guard that Hermione of all people had sent him a letter. Sure, they were on, well, not good terms. More so just civil. The most interaction he'd had with her was a slight nod on the rare occasion they saw each other at the Ministry or in Diagon Alley. Still, he was rather thankful that she had sent him this. He knew Harry would forget but had no idea who else to ask. I should thank her, he thought, before going up to the small study and grabbing some parchment and a quill. 

After what felt like hours later, Draco finally thought he had a good enough letter to send. He didn't think he'd ever spent this much time writing something, especially to Hermione, yet, here he was, trying his best to make a good impression. He read it over once more. 

_ Dear Hermione Granger, _

_ Thank you for the information. Potter neglected to give me any information about this whole ordeal and I had no idea where else I could get it from. It is much appreciated. I hope all is well. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

He nodded to himself. That seemed alright. He whistled slightly and his owl came swooping in through the window, her brown feathers gold in the setting sun. "Hello, Tetra" he said with a slight smile. She cocked her head slightly, questioningly. "Can you send this to Hermione Granger?" He asked as he handed her the letter. She hooted happily before grabbing the letter and flying back out the window. He watched her go until he could no longer see her. After that, he sighed, before heading back downstairs and into the dining room where the list of people coming to the burrow lay. 

As Draco read, his eyes widened. He knew that there had always been quite a lot of Weasleys. What he had forgotten was that many had gone off and had gotten married, some even having kids. As he scanned the list, he stopped at one name and let out a sigh of relief. Luna would be there. He really was glad to know it. She was the only one Draco had remained in contact with after Hogwarts, at least, consistently stayed in contact with. He still got the occasional letters from Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, and Nott, but those were few and far between.

Luna had insisted on writing to Draco. At first, he had kept his responses brief, feeling as though Luna deserved a response after everything he had put her through. However, after a while, he had begun to eagerly await her response. He learned that she had no hard feelings toward him and was not only willing but wanted to listen to what Draco had to say. 

As he sat there and thought happily of Luna's odd stories, he suddenly stood up straight and began to curse quietly as he walked around the house. "Presents, fucking presents" he muttered as he paced around the dining table. The matter had completely slipped out of his mind after he had read Hermione's letter. Shopping. He needed to go shopping. He picked up the list of names again and flipped it over. He sent a silent thank you to the heavens as he saw that she had included nearly everyone's interests. 

Draco quickly folded the small piece of paper before walking over to where his cloak hung. There was still enough time to go to Diagon Alley to get at least a few presents. He walked outside to the apparition point that sat a little ways away from the gate and spun on the spot, landing in front of The Leakey Cauldron. 

The next couple hours were a bit of a blur. He went from shop to shop, consulting the list so often that the parchment was now wrinkled and torn in some places. His arms held various bags and boxes carrying many different things. There were only a couple people left he needed to shop for, one of which was Harry. He was now sitting in front of a nearly vacant Florean Fortescue's Ice cream shop, now run by a relative of Florean. 

Draco had put off getting the present for Harry for the entire time that he had been here. He had to get him something, and something good as well. But what the hell do you get someone that has seemingly everything? The answer was simple. Something personal. Draco was never good at getting personal gifts. He always got people something flashy and/or expensive. Harry didn't want, or need, either, which made Draco's job very difficult. 

So he simply sat, watching people pass by, his mind far away. Then, as he was taking a rather large bite of his butterbeer ice cream, it hit him. He quickly stood up, grabbing all the boxes and bags clumsily, and walked quickly back through Diagon Alley to the apparition point. He needed to write a letter and he needed to write it soon. 

~~~

Three weeks later, Harry was walking out of the fireplace into Malfoy Manor. Draco was running frantically around, occasionally stopping and muttering to himself before shaking his head and continuing his pace. Harry stood there for a moment, watching his frantic movements, before he finally noticed he wasn't alone. He stopped suddenly in front of one of the arm chairs. "Just give me a moment, Potter" he said and then continued his wandering. Harry nodded and took a seat in the other armchair.

After about five minutes, Draco stopped, nodded, picked his trunk up from where it was laying on the carpet, and looked expectantly at Harry. "What?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm ready to go, so, get your arse up." Harry stood, rather reluctantly, and held out his arm. Draco wrapped a slim hand around it and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment before apparating. Once they landed in the field in front of the Weasley's house, it became apparent why Draco had looked so worried.

His face had turned white and he swayed on the spot. He would've fallen face first into the dirt if it weren't for Harry's steadying hand on his arm. "Woah, woah. You alright?" He asked as he pulled Draco upright again. Draco blinked and then looked around, squinting slightly, and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine" he said after he thought he could speak without vomiting everywhere. "I hate doing that." Harry laughed slightly and began to guide him towards the house. "Yeah, I don't really like it either. Got better after having to apparate everywhere for a year" Harry said, still keeping a steadying hand on Draco, though he seemed to be fine now. 

He nodded. "I don't generally apparate" he said, his tone slightly shaky. "I prefer floo." Before Harry could respond, he heard a "Harry!" And then suddenly there were arms wrapped around his neck and he was engulfed in a pile of bushy hair. Draco brushed the hand off his arm then, and stepped away. Harry dropped both his bags and hugged Hermione back tightly. "Happy Christmas" he said quietly, trying his best not to get hair in his mouth. It was a pointless battle.

She laughed and pulled away. "The same goes to you" she said, beaming, before turning to Draco. "Hello" she continued cautiously, and held out a hand. Draco stared at it for a moment before taking her hand in his cold one. "Hello" he said, just as cautiously. Harry, oblivious to their obvious discomfort, began his way towards the house where Ron was standing in the doorway. Ron quickly pulled him into a hug before dragging him into the house. Inside was warm and the smell of what was sure to be a wonderful dinner wafted in through the kitchen. 

Harry was soon engulfed in another hug, this time from Mrs. Weasley. "It's so good to see you" she said as she pulled away. "It's good to see you too. Thanks for letting me bring Malfoy with me" he replied with a shy smile. She pursed her lips for a moment, then her face broke into another grin, oddly genuine. "Of course. We'll be glad to have him" and, with a pointed look at Ron, continued "aren't we?" Ron rolled his eyes before putting on another smile. "Oh, yes. I'm sure it'll be delightful" he said sarcastically.

Mrs. Weasley was only able to glare for a moment before Hermione and Draco entered the kitchen. Molly quickly walked over to Draco and pulled him into a hug. His eyes grew wide and he stood frozen for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her as well. She pulled back eventually and appeared to be surveying him. He chanced a curious glance at Harry, who shrugged and picked up one of the many pies from a large plate on the table. "Merlin, you are thin. We'll have to plumpen you up a bit before you leave" she finally said, placing a hand on his cheeks, which quickly turned red. 

Before Draco could respond with something condescending, which it was sure to be judging by the look in his eyes, Bill and Fleur walked into the kitchen as well. "Oh, good" Molly said and handed them both a stack of plates. "Will you go and set up the table in the garden? Dinner will be ready soon." Harry was sure Fleur would object, but she quickly cleared the scowl from her features, nodded, and walked through the back door, Bill trailing quickly behind her. Molly then turned back to Harry, Draco, and Ron. "Now, Harry, you and Draco will be sharing a room with Ron and George. Is that alright?" She asked

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron scowl. "Yes, that's fine" Draco responded before anyone else could answer. Molly beamed. "That's great! Ron will show you where his room is" she said with a pointed look at Ron. He knew better than to argue, so he settled for rolling his eyes once he turned his back on his mother. "Alright. C'mon" Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest and beginning to walk up the creaking wooden stairs. Once Harry began to walk as well, Draco followed after a quick nod to Molly. 

Ron's room looked the same it had done all the other times Harry had been in it. Chudley Cannons sheets covered his bed, which was a small twin size and pushed into the corner. Other evidence of his support was shown in various posters and photographs around the room. The only difference was the bed that was in the corner opposite Ron's bed and the two mattresses on the floor at the foot of the other bed. 

One look at Draco told Harry that Draco wasn't very impressed. Thankfully, however, he kept his mouth shut. "You each get one of the mattresses on the floor" Ron said as he flopped down onto his own bed. Draco quickly schooled his features, nodded, and set his trunk in front of the mattress pressed into the wall. He sat down and began to sort through his trunk, pulling out a pillow of his own and laying it down. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Draco spoke. "Am I really that skinny?"

Harry snorted, and then began to laugh when he caught the truly worried look on Draco's face. After a moment of trying to suppress his laughter, Ron joined in. Draco glared at them both, but the effect was ruined by the reluctant smile that spread across his face. "Don't worry. She said that to me nearly every time she saw me" Harry said, still smiling as he took a seat on George's bed. "Well, you really were scrawny back at Hogwarts, mate" he said with a smile as well. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Weasley" Draco said with a smirk as he leaned back against the wall. 

"You know," Ron said, turning to Draco with a smirk, "you might have to start using our first names. There are eleven Weasleys now." Draco's eyes widened. "My God, how are there that many?" He asked, his voice quiet and slightly scared. Ron threw his head back and laughed. "We're all getting married. Ginny and Luna are on their way there" he said, his smile growing. For the first time that day, Draco began to smile slightly. "Yeah, Luna's told me. I like them together" he said. Before anyone could respond, Molly yelled up the stairs. "It would be appreciated if all of you came down here and helped a little." 

Ron rolled his eyes before pushing up off the bed, making his way back downstairs. Harry and Draco quickly followed. Molly smiled at them once they reached the kitchen. "Great. Could you carry these outside?" She asked as she handed plates of hot food to the three of them. They all nodded before turning, Ron leading the way outside. Once they were outside, Harry heard Draco breath in sharply behind him. He turned to him curiously, only to find him staring around the garden. Harry smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, and Draco's gaze snapped to his face. He tried to clear his face, but he couldn't quite hide the almost childlike wonder as he looked around. 

Draco shrugged. "It's nice" he replied with unconvincing indifference. As he set down his own plate, he turned back to the garden. Harry joined him, staring around at the various plants. He'd worked on it nearly every summer with George. He was actually rather proud of it. Green grass grew high everywhere except the spots covered with flowers. Large, drooping willows surrounded the large space, making it seem more private and secret. Flowers bloomed everywhere except for a small path that led to the middle, where the tables were. They were in no true order; Harry simply placed them wherever he thought the colors looked best. 

However, what made it look truly magical was the sun's setting light covering everything, making them seem as though they were glowing. That, and the fact that everything was still in bloom, due to the fact that him and George had cast several charms to ensure that the weather would always remain perfect here. The air was cool and slightly damp, perfect for everything growing here. 

Harry smiled and took a seat next to Hermione, who smiled as he sat. "Can I sit here?" Came Draco's quiet voice as he pulled out the other seat next to Harry. He nodded, and then turned his attention back to the garden. Eventually, everyone trickled out and took their seats and food was served. Harry dug in immediately, glad to be eating the comforting cooking of Mrs. Weasley. Draco stared down at his plate for a moment before he took a hesitant bite. Instantly, warmth seemed to spread through him. It was the kind of home cooked meal that everyone dreams of having but can never seem to get. 

He began to eat quickly, still taking great care to mind his manners. Conversation around the table was few and far between for a moment as everyone simply sat and savored the meal before them. Eventually, conversation started to pick back up, most speaking through mouths of food. Draco just sat, half listening to the various conversations around him; Charlie was discussing a possible new breed of dragon he may have found with Bill, Mr. Weasley and Fred. Hermione, Ron and Harry were engrossed in conversation of what they had all been doing for the past two weeks. 

"Well, Draco?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and he hastily swallowed the bit of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Draco asked and then took a sip of water. Molly smiled at him from her seat and the end of the table and then repeated, "how's the food?" Draco smiled slightly, happy that he'd be able to answer the question honestly. "It's amazing" he replied. "They need to put this as the definition of a good, home cooked meal." She smiled back at him, clearly pleased. "I'm glad you like it" she responded, and then began to eat once more. 

"So, Malfoy," Charlie said, a sly grin on his face. "I've been thinking of getting a pet, other than a dragon of course. Got anything in mind?" Draco stared for a moment, confused as he thought about the question. "I don't know. A cat maybe?" He answered, still a bit confused. "Really?" Bill asked. "I thought you would've been a bit partial to ferrets." Draco felt his face grow hot, half with shame, half with anger. Then, the two men broke out into laughter. Draco was about to say something scathing back before he realized that there was no real mirth in the laughs. They were, in their own odd way, trying to make him feel more included. 

Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "So, they told you about that then?" He asked and he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Harry blush. "Of course we did" George said, a grin across his face as well. "It's one of the most hilarious things I've ever seen." Draco's smile widened. "Really? I amused you, the king of hilarity?" He asked. George took on a fake aura of superiority. "You think I'm the king of hilarity?" He retorted, some genuine pride creeping its way into his voice. "Of course" Draco responded as he rolled his eyes. "It's honestly a miracle you didn't end up in slytherin. You're far too mischievous for gryffindor."

George, stared at Draco, a little skeptical, before asking, "is that a compliment?" Draco rolled his eyes once more. "Clearly. I am a slytherin, after all." His smirk slowly turned into a grin as George beamed back at him. "Well then, thank you, Mr. Slytherin Prince" he said and Draco snorted into the glass of water he was trying to drink from. He coughed for a moment before turning back to George. "Mr. Slytherin Prince?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face. George nodded matter of factly before they all dissolved into laughter again. 

Dinner continued with more jokes and various little antics. In the end, everyone made their way back inside, their stomachs full and feeling rather sated. Draco began to make his way back upstairs, still in shock that he had actually kind of  _ befriended  _ George. That wasn't at all what he had been expecting. Granted, he hadn't really been expecting anything, but if he had, this most certainly would not have been on the list. Harry, Ron, and George soon entered the room as well and began busting themselves with getting ready for bed. 

As Draco slipped off his shirt, he could feel eyes on him. He turned slightly, and saw Harry, sitting on his mattress, staring at Draco's back, his eyes going continuously lower. When they reached his arse, Draco saw, for just a moment, Harry's tongue dart out to wet his lips. He felt a shiver run down his spine, which he ignored. "Close your mouth, Potter. You'll end up drooling on yourself" Draco said, his voice snarky. Much to his satisfaction, Harry's face and chest turned beet red. "You can hardly blame him, Malfoy" he heard George's voice from the other side of the room where he sat on his bed. 

Draco turned, unsure if this was supposed to be insulting or not. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. George grinned, and it was almost feral. "It means" George responded with a roll of his eyes, "that you can't expect him not to stare when a hot as hell bloke starts to strip in front of him." Harry's ears turned bright red and he buried his head in his hands with a groan. Draco smirked slightly. "Well then, thank you" he replied, and then, just to piss off Ron who seemed to be seething, winked at George. 

This time, it was Ron's turn to groan. "I swear, if I wake to the both of you fucking I'm going to kill you both" he said, his voice muffled since he had since buried his face in his pillow. Both George and Draco laughed. "Don't worry nothing will happen" George said as he laid down, and then, a little quieter, "that you'll know about." They both began to laugh uncontrollably now, and Ron chuckled his pillow in George's general direction. It smacked him right in the face. "Oi!" He yelled and threw the pillow back at Ron. "That was rude!"

"So is fucking in my room!" Ron yelled back as George rolled his eyes. Harry snorted and that broke the rest of them. They all began to laugh uncontrollably, a weird combination of the food and tiredness making everything seem funnier. A knock at their door made them all go quiet. "Will all of you shut it?" Came Ginny's frustrated voice from the other side of the door. Harry sat up and quickly scrambled to the door. He threw it open to find Ginny, clearly frustrated and tired, in an old quidditch jersey and shorts. He pulled her into a tight hug before she could say anything. She quickly hugged back with a smile. 

"It's good to see you too" she said quietly as they pulled away. "When did you get back?" He asked. She smiled and brushed a piece of hair off of his forehead. "About ten minutes ago and I'm exhausted" she said and then looked behind Harry at George and Draco. "So everyone needs to shut it." Harry smiled wider than ever before pulling Ginny into another hug which she, of course, returned. "Okay, Harry, I've missed you, but at the moment, I really miss my bed" she said as she pulled away. Harry's smile fell slightly but he let go of her. "Alright, goodnight. Don't make me hex any of you" she said before turning and walking back to her room. 

Harry closed the door and then sulked back over to his bed. "Merlin, don't look so depressed. You'll see her tomorrow" Draco said. Harry laid back against his pillow and turned his head to glare at Draco. "Yeah I know" he replied. "It's just been two years since I've seen her in person" he said and Draco's eyebrows rose. "Quidditch. She's catcher for the HollyHead Harpies" Harry replied, answering Draco's unasked question. Draco nodded. "I think I remember seeing that somewhere. She's really good, right?" Harry nodded. "She's amazing, actually" George cut in.

"Is it alright if I turn off the lights?" Ron asked and, after everyone murmuring in assent, cast a nox. The room was suddenly dark and silent except for the occasional rustling from one of the beds. After the sure sound of snoring from George's and Ron's bed, Draco turned to Harry. "So," he said into the darkness. His pale face was barely visible in the moonlight from the windows. "So?" Harry said back

Even in the darkness, he could see Draco smirk, a flash of white teeth in the darkness. "Want to tell me why you were staring at my arse?" He asked and Harry's blush returned, though it wasn't visible in the dark. "Does it really need an explanation?" Harry asked, which made Draco chuckle. "No, not really" he said with a shrug. "However, I do rather enjoy making you uncomfortable." Harry stared, unable to hear Draco's words. They had somehow gotten closer together, close enough that he could feel Draco's breath as he laughed. 

Harry let out a huff, amused by the way it ruffled Draco's hair slightly. "Look, you have a nice arse for someone so skinny" he said quickly. Draco's smirk grew. "Why, thank you. It is rather nice" he said. "A nice bottom for a bottom" Harry muttered as he turned onto his back. Draco laughed again. "Is that supposed to be an insult? I take pride in being a bottom. Besides, look at me." Against his better judgement, Harry turned to look at him. "I have a great arse. I'm light enough to be picked up, easily slammed against a wall. Plus, I look really good with hickeys."

Harry's breath caught as he stared at Draco's throat, imagining latching his mouth there, sucking the slightly salty skin until a deep bruise appeared. When he looked back up into grey eyes, he found them staring at his lips. Eventually, he leveled his gaze with Harry's. "Care to test it out?" Draco said quietly, his gaze suddenly turning shy. It took a moment for Harry to fully hear and understand his words, but, once he did, he quickly pinned Draco down onto the bed and settled his own weight on top of him. Harry stared down at him, a smirk gracing his face. He slowly turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to Harry. 

Harry felt himself groan as he leaned down, only kissing his neck slightly. Draco archer, pushing his chest against Harry's. When he went to try and pull Harry's head closer, he quickly caught both his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. Harry hesitated a moment, afraid he had done the wrong thing. Then, Draco groaned quietly and pushed his hips up. Harry grinned and kissed his way up to Draco's ear. "You're right" he muttered, and felt Draco shiver beneath him. "You are such a good bottom." Draco whined, pressing his hips up once more. 

With a quick kiss to his ear, Harry quickly leaned down further, mouthing lightly at the place where his neck met his shoulder. 

Then, he started to suck the skin there. Harry was overwhelmed by Draco. All his senses were flooded by him. And he loved it. His skin tasted slightly salty against his tongue and he could smell his cologne, ginger and peppermint. 

He pulled back after a minute and admired his handy work. Draco still had his eyes squeezed shut and was now grinding up against Harry. He smirked down at where the pale skin had turned dark. Then, he leaned down and said quietly, "You're right." Draco's eyes opened. The grey in them was now only a slim ring around his pupils. Harry leaned down and sucked in his lower lip, biting it gently. "You do look amazing with hickeys" he said as he pulled back and Draco smiled. "Told you" he said, and tried to follow Harry up. 

He smirked down at him before pushing himself up and settling down against his pillow. He heard Draco groan, but ignored it. Harry was wanting more as well, the way his pants strained out really showed it. He ignored it though. It was far more satisfying to tease Draco. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt a finger trail down his spine. A shiver went through him, which only increased when Draco leaned in to whisper, "Goodnight, Harry."

~~~

The next morning, Harry woke up to find the room nearly empty, except for Ron. It was soon apparent as to why no one else was there when he saw that it had to be early afternoon, judging by the sun. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up. "Morning" he heard Ron say from his bed. "Morning" Harry responded with a yawn. He went to search for his glasses, which he soon found were on the floor at the end of his bed. 

"So," Ron said, in a voice that made Harry think he'd done something wrong. "Wanna explain why Malfoy has a huge hickey on his neck?" Harry felt his face go red. All of last night's events flashed in his mind's eye. "I was, uh," he tried to arrange his thoughts, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "I was proving a bet" he said eventually as he stood up, carefully looking anywhere but at Ron. "A bet?" He asked, and the smile was evident in his voice. "Ron," Harry said warningly, now turning to face him. He was not even slightly surprised to see him smiling. 

"Look, I just was curious as to what kind of bet involves a fucking hickey" he said, and his smirk grew. Harry lowered his eyes into a glare. "Do you really want to know the story?" He asked as he pulled on his shirt. Ron's nose scrunched up in disgust. "You know what," he said, laying back down on his bed. "I really don't." Harry smiled and made his way over to the door. "That's what I thought." And, with that, he was making his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Ah, there you are Harry. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come downstairs" Mrs. Weasley said as a way of greeting. Her hair was pulled back from her face, which was slightly sweaty from working in the kitchen. The air still smelled of breakfast. The scents of eggs, bacon, and fresh baked bread spread throughout the air. "I'd never miss breakfast" he said as he sat down at the small table where all the food was laid out. She laughed. "Well, you almost did" she said as she placed a glass of orange juice next to him. "If you want, you can go eat in the garden. Draco's out there now." She had a look on Her face that made Harry blush. He nodded, grabbed his food, and went outside. 

He found Draco sitting outside on the grass, a small plate of eggs in his lap. Harry noticed with a small smile, the dark grey turtleneck he was wearing. "Can I sit?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, not turning to look at him. He faced the sun, seeming to be basking in it. It made him look almost gold in the light. 

He sat down next to him, crossing his legs, and dug into his breakfast. "Took you long enough to wake up" Draco said after a few minutes. Still, he was staring at the sun, eyes closed. Harry laughed lightly between his mouth full of eggs. "I'm on holiday. I'm allowed to sleep in, you git." Draco tried to glare, but it was ruined by his smile. "You know," Harry said. "The more I get to know you, the less threatening you become." "So you thought I was threatening at one point?" He asked with a smirk. Harry laughed again. "More so you threatened my sanity. And I didn't really have much of that to begin with."

This time, Draco laughed too right. "Right. I had to be at least a little threatening since I was your "arch enemy."" They tried to glare at each other but they soon broke into another bout of laughter. "I wonder what eleven year-old us would say if we say us now" Harry questioned aloud after their laughter had died. "Like right now?" Draco asked and then his face turned a little wicked. "Or last night?"

Harry laughed again. "Well, considering I thought I was straight then, I would be a bit concerned and confused." He turned to Draco. "Well? What about you?" He thought for a moment before answering. "Probably would've jump started me into puberty." He tried to keep his smirk on his face, but eventually began to snicker when a look of shock spread over Harry. "The golden boy pinning me down and giving me a hickey. Can you really blame me?" Draco asked and Harry flushed. "Sorry" he muttered. 

"Don't apologize" he replied. "I did want it, you know." They lapsed back into silence. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, Draco's gaze constantly falling back to Harry's lips. Unknowingly, they had begun to move forward. Just before they're lips touched, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the house. "Luna is here!" She shouted, and they jumped back. They stared at each other for a moment before they got up and made their way into the house. As soon as Harry walked through the doorway, Luna came running towards him, her periwinkle dress flowing behind her. 

She wrapped her slim arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her as well and buried his face in her neck. She smelled of honey and flowers, so sweet and calming. "Happy Christmas" she muttered. Harry smiled before saying the same back. Eventually they pulled away and stared at each other for a moment, a grin spreading across their faces. Then, she spotted Draco and quickly turned to give him a hug as well. They stayed there, locked in an embrace for what felt like forever. They only broke away when Ginny came downstairs.

Luna practically squealed as she ran over to her, grabbing her freckled face in her hands and kissing her. Ginny smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist. They stayed locked in their kiss for longer than anyone expected. When they finally pulled away, it was only for Ginny to drag Luna upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped herself, her face red. "I probably don't want to know" she muttered before she returned to her stove where she had already begun to cook Christmas dinner. 

"Do you want any help?" Draco asked as he stepped into the kitchen as well. She smiled. "That would be great. Can you chop up the potatoes, dear?" She asked and handed him a knife. He nodded and walked over to the large bowl full of potatoes. "And Harry," Mrs. Weasley's voice cut across Harry's blank mind. He had been far too distracted, watching Draco's hands move so carefully and elegantly, just as they did while playing the cello. "Hm?" He responded, dragging his eyes away. "Can you do the carrots?" She asked as she handed him a cutting board full of carrots. He nodded and then took his spot next to Draco.

They sat, chopping and skinning the vegetables for a few minutes before either of them spoke. "You're not going to use magic?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged, pushing the chopped potatoes to the edge of his cutting board. "I don't really like using magic now. I still use it, of course, just not as often." Harry pondered this for a moment, trying to figure out Draco's possible reasoning. "Why not?" He asked, eventually realizing he wouldn't come to a good conclusion. "My magic doesn't seem to like me anymore" he replied bitterly. "None of my spells work all that well."

"That doesn't sound fun" Harry muttered, feeling a little awkward for asking. Draco laughed slightly in response and, even though it was slight, it was genuine. "No, it's not. I feel like a muggle. It keeps me busy, though." He glanced down at Harry's carrots, scowled, and pulled the cutting board over to his side. "What- why?" Harry asked, though he didn't particularly mind. He got to watch Draco's hands working again. He smiled again, turning to look at Harry for a moment. "They're awfully cut. It's truly a miracle you ever passed potions" he said and had finished chopping in under five minutes. 

He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her the trays. She thanked him quickly before turning back to where she was making some sort of sauce. Draco walked back over, passing Harry and heading back out into the garden. After a moment of hesitation, Harry followed. He found Draco laying in the grass, his hands tucked under his head and his eyes closed. He looked completely relaxed, and that startled Harry. He'd never seen Draco completely relaxed before, only when he was playing his music. 

He hesitated, wondering if he should leave him here, then decided that he didn't want to leave. He walked to where Draco was and played down next to him, the grass cool against his back. Draco turned, unsurprised to find Harry next to him. His grey eyes remained calm, and they dropped slightly. His mouth formed a lazy smile as he looked at Harry, and Harry felt an odd flutter in his stomach. 

They sat there and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the hot sun warming up their clothes. Harry was still fascinated by the way Draco's entire being seemed to turn gold in sunlight. It was even stronger now that the sun was only an hour away from setting. The only thing that hadn't turned a shade of gold were his eyes. They remained grey and unfocused as they stared at Harry. 

Draco was fascinated by Harry as well. He didn't think that Harry was aware he was smiling, big and showing nearly all his teeth. He still seemed alert, but in a good way, simply taking in everything around him, admiring their beauty before tucking it away somewhere in his mind. His green eyes were focused, but not on the present. They seemed far away, barely aware of what was going on around him. They were so different from the rest of him. They were rested and calm, while his body was alive with energy. 

Suddenly, Draco wasn't thinking anymore, because Harry, or he did, had leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He felt Harry smile into the kiss as Draco slipped his hand into his hair, which was tangled but still soft between his fingers. He pressed his lips harder, unable to get enough of Harry, fearing that this was all he'd ever get of him. Harry responded likewise, wrapping his arms around his torso and making it so they were pressed against each other. 

It was nothing like what happened the night before. This was slow, calm, nothing frantic. They moved slowly and together, both wanting to take in as much as they could. Hands moved slowly instead of fast, stroking instead of pulling. Their lips were only searching, not taking. Everything was just as perfect as it could get, at least, that's how Draco felt. Harry was pressed against him,  _ kissing  _ him. How could things possibly be better.

They were both happy to stay like that all day. They might have done so, if Hermione hadn't walked out. She gave a shocked little gasp when she actually saw them. "Harry, Mrs. Weasley was asking if you'd- oh." Harry pulled away, still grinning like a loon. "What does Mrs. Weasley need me for?" He asked casually, seeming unaware that he had a blushing Draco in his arms. She stood there, gaping slightly, for a second before she recovered. "She was wondering if you would help set up the silverware and placemats. We're having dinner inside tonight." Harry nodded, standing and pulling a still blushing Draco to his feet. Before Draco could so much as look Hermione's way, Harry grabbed his chin and was kissing him again. 

It was brief, yet still as soft and sweet as the previous kiss had been. He pulled away, smiled at him and then stood on his tiptoes to press a small kiss to his nose. Draco felt himself blush all the way to the tips of his toes. However, not even his embarrassment could hide just how happy and pleased it all made him. "She wants your help playing things as well, Draco" Hermione said as she walked back inside. Draco nodded, still feeling as though this couldn't possibly be real, and followed Harry and Hermione inside. 

The kitchen and dining room were loud with chatter. Quite a few more people had arrived for dinner and were loudly catching up with each other. Draco was lost in thought, until he saw Teddy, standing a little shyly next to Andromeda, his hair green for the occasion. He smiled widely and walked over to where they stood, talking to Bill and Fleur. When Teddy saw him, a grin spread across his face as well and he ran over to Draco. As they hugged, Andromeda said, "I heard you were coming. Didn't really believe it until now."

Draco looked up, ready to meet her slightly scathing look, only to find her smiling at him, a teasing twinkle in her eye. He smiled back. "I thought about it. However, I couldn't possibly miss out on Mrs. Weasley's legendary cooking" he replied, gripping Teddy's small hand in his own. "Oh, hush!" Mrs. Weasley called across the room where she was locked in conversation with Arthur Weasley and Charlie. Andromeda laughed. "It is very good. I bet you're also hoping for a Weasley sweater as well." Draco's eyebrows rose. Of course he had seen the Weasleys and Harry running around with them on, and, yes, he may have been slightly jealous, but he never thought he'd ever get one. 

"You think I'll get one?" He asked, trying to keep his tone casual, but some excitement seeped into it. "Everyone gets one" Teddy said quietly. Draco smiled down at him. "Well, then, we get to match." Teddy smiled wide, his missing teeth very evident. Then, he turned to Harry and his smile somehow grew even wider. He ran to him, his small arms spread wide. Harry beamed down at him and scooped him up in his arms. Draco watched curiously as Teddy's hair changed to red, making Harry laugh loudly. He ruffled his hair, and then walked over to Draco, Andromeda, Fleur and Bill. 

"I think red is more your colour" Bill said once they reached him. Draco rolled his eyes. "Bloody Gryffindor" he muttered, and Bill glared at him jokingly. "Not gryffindor. Christmas!" Teddy shouted happily. They all smiled at him. It would be impossible not to. They all chatted in their various groups for another twenty minutes before Mrs. Weasley herded them into the kitchen. The long table was covered in the most delicious looking food; no one could wait a moment more to eat. 

It was odd for Draco. He was used to spending Christmas with only his mother and father; all the rest of his family was either dead or in Azkaban. He was never sad about it. In fact, he liked it like that. He rarely got to see his father because of his work at the ministry and, during Christmas, he got him nearly all to himself. It was a time where they could just pretend to be a fairly normal family, with no horrid past or awful mistakes. It felt good to be normal, if only for a little bit. 

Conversation was generally quiet there. Here, however, it was loud. Very loud. There were multiple conversations going on, each with quite a few people trying to shout over one another. Draco stayed quiet, listening half heartedly to the conversation and eating his food, turkey and mashed potatoes. Some of the others tried to include him in conversation but he didn't really feel like talking at the moment. He was lost in memories, and wanted to stay lost in them for a moment. 

Memories of him and his mother making Christmas cookies from scratch flashed in his mind eye. When he was younger, his mother had to hold him up in order for him to be able to make the dough. Later, they'd move to the table to decorate them, where Draco could reach them without help. He remembered piling icing on the Christmas tree ones, telling his mother that they were simply more pine needles. She, of course, never believed him. He would only be allowed to decorate three tree cookies because of that. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, cutting across his flashback. Draco looked to where he was seated next to him and smiled sheepishly. "My mother. About how we used to make Christmas cookies" he answered quietly. For some reason, he didn't want to share it with everyone at the table. Harry smiled and his eyes glazed over slightly, as if picturing the memory. "You made Christmas cookies" he said with a slightly amused chuckle. "I never thought of you as the type to make Christmas cookies."

Draco smiled back. "A lot of people seem to think that. But, I've always done it, since as long as I can remember. I think mother wanted at least a bit of mundaneness in my life." Harry nodded with a shrug, seeming to understand. They were quiet for a moment, neither knowing what else to say. "I accidentally dyed my hair green at one point" Draco said. Harry burst out laughing. "How did you manage that?" He asked in between laughs. "Got a fuck ton of icing in my hair. The food coloring dyed it, I think" he replied with a reminiscent smile on his face. 

Soon after, they all stood and made their way to the living room, where all the presents were. Draco sat between Harry and Luna, Harry with a rather excited Teddy in his lap. It all went fairly normal; each person passed out the presents they had gotten everyone and they opened them one by one, everyone admiring oo's and ah's. It took a long time, but no one seemed to mind. They all seemed to enjoy it immensely. When Mrs. Weasley passed around her gifts, Draco was excited to find his very own Weasley sweater, dark green with a silver 'D' on it. He beamed down at it before carefully folding it and putting it back into the box.

When it was Draco's turn to pass out his own presents, he got up slowly and went over to the tree, gathering up all the ones wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Slytherin, of course" Charlie muttered when he was handed his box. Once Draco returned to his seat, he smiled at Hermione and said, "I would like to thank Ms. Granger for telling me what you might like. Otherwise, this would've been a disaster." They all laughed and watched as Teddy began to unwrap his present, a toy Hogwarts Express that puffed out smoke. Harry looked at Draco curiously, obviously confused as to his lack of present. "I'm giving it to you later, if you don't mind" he whispered. Harry shrugged, then nodded. 

Much to his delight, everyone seemed to love their presents, especially Mrs. Weasley, who immediately pulled on her own hand-knitted sweater. "This is some fancy shit" Ron said, before popping in another one of the chocolates Draco had gotten him into his mouth. He smiled sheepishly at them all as they thanked him, and then continued on. He was only a little surprised when Harry didn't hand him a present. "I'm giving it to you later" he whispered to him. So, Draco sat, anticipation thrumming in his veins as he waited for everyone else to finish. 

After what seemed like forever, they were all done and Harry was leading Draco upstairs. Harry sat down on Ron's bed as Draco searched through his bag for his present. Eventually, he pulled away from his bag, holding a small package. "My mother knows someone who makes these" he said as he sat down next to Harry and handed him the present. They sat in silence, Draco biting his lip hard as he waited for Harry to open it. When it was finally unwrapped, Harry sat there, staring at it open mouthed. Draco was worried he had done something wrong, until he turned to Draco with a large smile and tears in his eyes. 

In his hands was a large family tree, similar to the Black one, except this one was the Potter's. The lines went up eight generations, showing a picture of each Potter family member. "Thank you" Harry said, his voice cracking slightly. He traced his fingers along each line until he got to his own name. "I kinda wish it was like the Black one. Those elf hats were great" he said with a laugh. Draco groaned. "I hated that thing. I looked so stupid in that hat." 

"Here's yours" Harry said, slipping a small box wrapped in brown paper onto Draco's lap. His fingers slowly tore the paper, suddenly a little anxious to see what was inside. In it were wind chimes, the small metal pipes wrapped in glass flowers. He touched each one gently, admiring how beautifully they were painted. "These ones," Harry said, pointing to one of the flowers that were pink and almost looked like an upside down cup. "Is called a foxglove. They represent pain, but also healing. And this one," he touched one with small purple petals. "Is crocas. It represents cheerfulness and hope after darkness." He went to the last one, one of the ones Draco was holding. 

"Narcissa" Draco said quietly, tracing the white petals. Harry smiled. "Yes. I was going to get it either way, but I also like what they mean as well." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Springtime?" Harry laughed slightly. "That too. But, it also means," he touched Draco's cheek, holding it lightly in his hand. "New beginnings."

Then, it was happening again. Harry's lips were on Draco's again. He slipped his hands into Harry's hair, dragging him in closer. It was somehow better than the one from earlier that day. It had all the sweetness, yet all the hunger from the night before. Draco groaned slightly and pulled Harry to his feet. "Ron will kill us if we do anything on his bed" Draco muttered before kissing Harry again. They both laughed slightly into the kiss, stumbling over to where their beds were. "Which one?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes before pushing Harry down onto his bed and climbing on top of him.

Harry tried to stay up on his forearms, but they kept going weak every time Draco ran his tongue across his own. He tried, he really did, but he eventually pushed Draco onto his back, laying on top of him. He felt Draco groan against his lips again as he pressed his hips up against Harry's. He smiled, feeling the hard line of his erection through his slacks. He felt Draco's hand close around his own, bringing it up to his wrist. He pressed Harry's hand around it, putting his other wrist next to it. He understood, immediately wrapping his hand around them. 

He leaned down, right next to Draco's ear. "You really are a kinky bastard, aren't you?" He whispered into his ear. Draco turned to him, smirking. "You like it" he said between gasps, thrusting his hips up faster and rougher. Harry chuckled. "Clearly." He began nipping his neck, pulling away the turtleneck to kiss and bite at the mark he had already made. Draco pushed him away slightly, and Harry was, once again, worried he did something wrong. However, Draco only pulled off his sweater and laid back down. Harry smirked, and then continued his way down Draco's throat to his chest. 

He rested his chin in the middle of his chest, looking up at Draco's face. His pale skin had turned a pretty shade of pink and, even though Harry's hands were no longer there, he kept his wrists above his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and he continued to minutely thrust up. Harry smirked up at him when Draco looked down. "Why'd you stop?" Draco asked, his voice rough. Harry rose back up, putting his lips right next to Draco's ear. "What do you want?" He asked quietly, nipping at his earlobe. 

"I think you know" he snapped back, then gasped when Harry slowly ran his hand across the bulge in his slacks. "Probably. But I want to hear you say it" Harry said back and slid his hands into Draco's trousers and under his underwear. "I want to hear Draco Malfoy begging me to make him come." As he spoke, he began to move his hand slowly along Draco's prick. He moaned and grinded against Harry's hand. He turned to Harry and tried to glare, but it was ruined when he moaned again. 

"I want the chosen one to suck my cock" he said, and whimpered when Harry sped up his hand. "God, you're beautiful" Harry muttered, and then slid down Draco's body once more. Once he reached Draco's prick, his whole body bent into a bow. Harry smirked up at him before closing his mouth around the head, sucking lightly. Draco moaned, and suddenly Harry felt fingers carding through his hair. He closed his eyes and slid his mouth further down when he felt Draco push. 

It wasn't the best taste, but, the sounds Draco was making were definitely worth it. His breathing stuttered out, the occasional moan breaking through. Everytime Harry licked the slit, he felt the hands in his hair tighten. Yes, it was all beautiful and very worth it to Harry. "Fuck, Harry, don't- dont want to come- don't want to come yet" Draco gasped out, pulling Harry's lips off of him. Harry smirked and moved up Draco's body again. "I've been down there only around two minutes and you were already about to come?" Harry asked, his lips led than an inch from Draco's.

Draco reached up, pulling Harry down and kissing him. He thought he tasted a little different, then groaned quietly when he remembered where Harry's mouth had just been. "Can you blame me?" He murmured as he pulled away. "I just had the gryffindor golden boy blowing me." Harry laughed, trailing kisses down his neck again. "Fuck, that hickey is never going to heal" Draco said angrily, though it lost all of it's affect since it was spoken between moans. "You sound very mad about it" Harry said, pulling away for just a moment before going back to the mark it was making. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked, and Draco smiled a little at the slight hesitation in his words. "I told you" Draco replied, and Harry sat up, looking down at Draco curiously. "Suck. My. Cock." Harry grinned before going back down. "And," he continued, the anxiousness at his request showing through his words. "I- want- I want you to pull yourself off as you do." Harry groaned, pulling Draco's cock back inside his mouth and sticking a hand down his pants.

Draco stared down, fascinated by what he saw Harry's mouth doing and the slow movements in his pants. "Take it out" he said, quiet enough that, for a moment, he thought Harry hadn't heard him. However, Harry looked up with a grin before pulling off his trousers and pants. Those hands, which Draco had stared at for what felt like hours when they were practicing, so precise as they made music, now clumsily stroking his own cock. He thought he'd never be able to look at Harry's hands the same way ever again. All he'd be able to think about was this moment. 

He watched as Harry's hand sped up, felt him groan around him.  _ He's close,  _ Draco thought.  _ He's close just from touching himself and sucking me off.  _ That thought sent Draco over the edge. He groaned, thrusting his hips up continuously as Harry swallowed and groaned around him. He slumped against the pillows, looking down to see Harry breathing deeply, come all over his hand and the sheets below him. Fuck, but that was a sight to behold. Harry Potter, his lips coated in spit and come, his hand covered in his own release. 

Harry climbed back up, nuzzling his face into Draco's neck and kissing one of the marks he had made early. "We're doing this again, right?" He asked sleepily. Draco chuckled and gently guided Harry's face up until they were looking at each other. "Definitely" he answered quietly, and kissed him, soft and sleepily. Then, Draco was too tired, so he laid back on his pillows, ready to be asleep. He felt the waves of a cleaning charm wash over him and a whispered goodnight right before he fell asleep. 

~~~

The next morning was chaos, everyone bustling around as they got ready to go. "Oi! Love birds!" Came a voice, and then the thump of a pillow against Harry's head. He sat up groggily, finding George staring down at him, a grin on his face. "Might want to throw on some clothes" he said and then turned back to where he was packing his own bag. Harry looked down, glad to see there was a blanket over his lap, but knowing there was nothing underneath. The previous night's events came washing over him. He smiled, and turned to where Draco was curled up in a ball, his chest bare, showing all the marks Harry had made. 

He nudged his leg lightly with his foot. "Malfoy" he whispered next to his ear. Draco's breathing remained slow, his eyes still closed. "Malfoy" Harry said again, a little louder this time. Draco paused for a moment, then went back to sleeping. Harry smiled at his ridiculousness, fascinated that he was such a deep sleeper. He trailed his hand up his stomach, stopping in the middle of his chest. Harry leaned in close, nibbling at Draco's ear the way he knew he liked, and whispered "Draco."

This time, he turned, a smirk on his face. "That's more like it" he said sleepily. Harry rolled his eyes, sitting up and pulling his trunk towards himself. "You're ridiculous" Harry said, shoving various things in the trunk. "Of course I am. Have you known me to be anything but ridiculous?" He asked, sitting up and stretching with a groan. "Most people find it charming." He looked down to where Harry was packing, then seemed to catch a glimpse of his chest. He stared down for a moment, mouth open in shock, before standing up and walking quickly towards the mirror. 

"Merlin, Potter, are you a piranha?" Draco asked, running his hands over the many hickeys and love bites. Harry laughed, going to stand behind him. "I thought you liked them" he said, kissing one of the hickeys on Draco's neck. He turned, trying to glare at Harry, but it was ruined when he smiled at Harry's sudden sheepishness. "Yes, but, holy fuck I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for a week" he said, then looked down and made a sound close to a squeak. "I'm naked" he murmured, stooping to grab his pants from the end of his bed. "I'm naked, I'm naked, I'm naked."

"That you are" George said, and Draco quickly spun around to look at him. "When did you get in here?" Draco asked, glaring. George laughed. "Been here this whole time. But you've been a bit, uh, distracted." Draco felt himself blush, and cursed himself for being so pale. "Harry, I assume you did that to him?" George asked, and now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Maybe" he muttered, before walking back over to his trunk and continuing to pile stuff in. "Well, then I have to agree with Malfoy" he said, and, at Draco's raised eyebrow, "you really are a piranha." Draco chuckled at that, then turned to his own bags and began to pack. 

They eventually made their way downstairs, holding their trunks and now fully clothed. Draco tugged at the collar of his turtleneck, throwing glares at Harry every chance he could. The kitchen table was, once again, layden with various breakfast foods. Mrs. Weasley bustled over, pressing a kiss to both Harry's and Draco's cheeks and thrusting a plate of food into their empty hands. They both dropped their bags, grabbed a fork and spoon, and began shoveling the food into their mouths. 

Soon, they were done and handing their now empty plates to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much for having me" Draco said, and she pulled him into a hug which Draco quickly returned. "Of course, dear. It was great to have you" she said when she pulled away. Draco smiled down at her, truly happy that he had gotten to spend his Christmas with her. "Yes, thank you" Harry said, hugging her as well. After many goodbyes, they were leaving. 

Harry, rather reluctantly, left Draco at his manor, then returned to Grimmauld place. They would both have to be focusing on the upcoming concert now. Harry felt a little thrill go through him, excitement coursing through him as he remembered that in only two months, he'd be performing with an entire orchestra, Draco by his side the entire time. 

~~~

Those next two months were spent practicing primarily with the rest of the orchestra. Draco was right in thinking he'd never be able to look at Harry's hands the same way again. Everytime he watched him play the piano, his fingers moving swiftly from key to key, all he could think about was that night, Harry's mouth on his cock, his hand on his own prick. Harry seemed to know the effect he was having on Draco. Everytime he looked up to find Draco staring at him, he'd smirk, wink, and then turn to look at the director.

Nothing had happened since that night at the Weasleys. They were both far too busy with practicing, though not too busy to make the occasional lewd comment. At first, it had just been Draco saying them. Then, Harry had come back with even more arousing comments, which never failed to make Draco blush. He felt as though he was slowly losing his mind from it all. He still felt a bit odd about everything that was happening, a part of him unwilling to let go of old grudges. That part, however, was rather small and soon drowned out by how good and right it all felt.

He kept reminding himself that at least the sexual desire had always been there. Those nights, wanking behind the closed curtains now came into his mind more often. This new desire was new, though. The desire he had felt when kissing Harry in the garden, or the desire he felt at waking up to him gently kissing his neck. The desire for a sort of domestic bliss was completely new, and he hated himself for wanting it so badly. Even if Harry wanted it too, it would look so bad for him. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, with an ex-death eater. That wouldn't end well.

However, he knew that he wanted this, and part of him couldn't care less about the consequences. Right now, he was focusing on that part. Because that part felt complete and utter bliss at it all. He always focused on that part whenever Harry was around. 

He watched as Harry played his solo part in front of the rest of the orchestra. Nearly everyone else was staring at their own music, but Draco watched Harry. Now, he didn't watch just his hands. Now, he watched his face as well. He watched the tiny furrow in his brow as he concentrated. Watched as his lips pressed into a line as he played the more complicated parts. Then, watched as they formed a small smile when he completed it without a single flaw.

As Draco's part was coming up, he gripped the bow tighter in his hand. He placed his fingers along the neck of his cell, placing them along the strings. Just as Harry's part began to go quiet, Draco began to play. His fingers moved of their own accord up and down the neck, his other hand moving the bow quickly back and forth across the other strings. He opened his eyes for a moment and found green ones locked on his every movement. Harry looked completely entranced as he watched Draco play. His eyes followed Draco's every movement. His face was relaxed, and he looked fascinated.

Then, he turned back to the piano, and began to play with Draco. They worked in tandem, the song seemingly different somehow. Instead of fighting, the notes seemed to be working together, creating their own art as they combined and dissipated. Draco was a little disappointed when the rest of the orchestra joined in. He could still hear Harry through their music, the ringing of each note as he played the various keys. Everything was still a beautiful song, everyone playing their own instruments alongside himself and Harry. It was beautiful.

~~~

Soon, seemingly too soon to Harry, the day of their performance came. Him and the rest of the orchestra sat backstage, listening to everyone filling in and taking their seats. His heart thrummed quickly in his chest as he stared into the small mirror, trying to straighten out his black sweater. He used the mirror to look behind him, to where Draco sat. He was in traditional wizard's robes, black satin with a button clasped at his throat, and long, black, fitted trousers. In other words, he was a walking wet dream, at least, to Harry he was. 

Draco looked up to where Harry was staring at him through the mirror. He smirked, before turning away to look into one of the other mirrors. Harry gulped and turned to look at the small clock hanging on the brick wall. Only two more minutes before they would go on stage. His heartbeat picked up and anxiousness and excitement ran through his veins. He stared unseeing at the mirror, lost in his own worry. As he stared, he felt slim hands slip around his waist. 

"You're going to do amazing. Don't worry" Draco whispered in his ear. Harry felt himself relax, his shoulders drooping slightly at the reassuring pressure of Draco's hands. He nodded, looking behind him to where Draco stood, his chin resting on Harry's shoulder. "You are too" he said quietly, gripping the other man's hands like a vice. Draco smiled. "Too bad you won't do as well as me." Harry laughed, probably a little too hard, but his nerves were getting to him. "True. I can only aspire to do as well as you" Harry said, turning to look Draco in the eyes. They stared for a moment, seemingly lost as they stared at each other. Just as Draco had begun to lean forward, one of the stage managers walked in. "Come on up" he said, and everyone began to file out.

The theater was fuller than Harry had expected. Nearly all the seats were full of people in fancy attire. He and Draco stayed back, waiting for the director to introduce them. First, he called Draco's name. He straightened up, fixed his robes, and then walked out with an award winning smile. Harry heard the crowd applaud him, and watched as he took his seat. Once the audience died down, the director called, "and our solo Pianist, Harry Potter." Harry forced a smile on his face, and then he was walking out, hearing the crowd clap for him. He seemed to be underwater, the sound oddly muffled. He took his seat, watching his hands shake slightly as he pulled out the seat. 

He looked to Draco, who smirked at him. Maybe Harry shouldn't have found it reassuring, but he did. He relaxed slightly, then turned a little to look at the director. The orchestra began their last minute tuning of their instruments, then, everything was silent. The director turned to him and nodded. And Harry began to play. 

The practiced melody began to flow through him. He watched as his fingers played the music. The notes seemed to ring throughout the room, some harmonizing with the new notes, others clashing. His hands began to move faster, the tempo speeded up. The notes were even louder now, making the room feel as though it were buzzing. He played and played, forgetting about the world around him. The only thing that existed to him now was the piano and his music. 

Then, the notes began to slow again, and they got quieter. He played the last chord and then heard the music of Draco's cello begin. His fingers stilled, and he turned to watch Draco out of the corner of his eye. Somehow, he had gotten even more captivating than the first time Harry had watched him play. The music seemed to make him glow. Now, a small smile graced his features instead of the concentrated grimace that was there usually. His movements were less robotic as he moved. He moved like water now, his hand sliding along the strings, the bow moving as if it were part of his arm. 

His fingers crashed like waves now. They sped across the neck, pressing carefully to each string. The hand holding the bow sped up, stopped, and then slowed to a sound like a ripple. Harry would be playing in three, two, one. His hands began to move again, the notes moving and working with Draco's. He felt lost in the music again. It washed over him as they played together, each note sounding beautiful with the other ones, whether they clashed or harmonized. The sound echoed everywhere, reaching the smallest corners and then rebounding back to where Harry sat. 

Suddenly, the orchestra joined them. The music grew louder as more and more instruments were played. There was no room for it to echo now. It simply took up the entire room, engulfing it in it's sound. He could still hear Draco through the music. Heard the familiar sound of his notes through the noise. It was still as beautiful as it had been those days when he had been playing with only Harry. It still seemed louder than everything else demanding attention. It still seemed to echo throughout the room. 

The music slowed once more. The other instruments dropped out one by one, until it was only Draco and Harry playing. Both of their hands slowed, until they stopped at one resounding note. It rang throughout the room for a few beats, getting quieter and quieter, and then stopped. It was silent in the room for a moment, then everyone broke into applause. Everyone took their bows, Harry and Draco turning to smile proudly at each other when it was their turn. They all began bustling back into the dressing room, talking loudly about the performance.

Harry waited outside for Draco, who had strayed behind a little to talk to the director. He walked through the door, leaving Harry and Draco alone. They beamed at each other for a moment before Harry pulled Draco down and kissed him. He was motionless for a moment caught off guard by the suddenness of. Then, it wore off and he was kissing Draco back. All too soon, they broke apart Draco muttering, "we should probably head back up. People will be waiting."

They walked, side by side up into the main hall. Draco looked down at their hands, wanting to grab Harry's but worried that he'd let go. Harry noticed and smiled at Draco before grabbing his hand and walking out to where everyone was, chatting about the show. A few people stopped them to tell them how well they had done, but they kept it brief. Soon, Harry was walking quickly to where he saw the Weasleys, Luna, Teddy and Andromeda. Draco stayed back, letting Harry have his moments. 

He looked around the room, his mind still buzzing with the thrill of the night. He was still lost in it until he felt a hand on his arm. "You did very well, Draco" a woman's voice said quietly behind him. He turned and found his mother beaming at him. He smiled back and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're here" he said against her shoulder. He felt her body shake slightly with laughter. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They pulled away, and then suddenly Harry was between them, hugging Narcissa. She looked startled and slightly puzzled, but still hugged him back. Harry pulled away and beamed down at her, then turned awkwardly to Draco, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that. I'll let the two of you have your moment" he said before turning around and starting to go back to the others. "Actually," she said, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "I'd like to have a word with you." She slipped her arm under Harry's and began to walk away. 

Harry turned and looked at Draco questioningly. He shrugged, and then turned to Bill and Charlie. They made small talk, but Draco was paying little attention. He kept glancing over to where Harry and his mother stood. The longer they talked, the redder Harry's face got. Harry sat and listened, though, never letting his attention stray away. Eventually, they made their way back over, still arm in arm. "I'll be staying for the next few days" she said, unwrapping her arm from Harry's. "I'd like to have lunch." Then, she turned and left. 

"What did she want?" Draco asked once he saw Narcissa leave. If possible, Harry blushed even harder. "She told me not to hurt you" he murmured, staring down at his hands. Draco felt his own face go red. "I'm sorry about that. She's a bit protective-" "I told her," Harry interrupted, now looking up at him. "That I'd never hurt you again." Draco smiled and pulled him in close. "We both know I like to be hurt, though" he said, an innocent smile spreading across his face. "This was supposed to be a sappy moment. Fuck you" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck running his fingers through Harry's hair. He leaned in close, right next to Harry's ear and whispered, "I've been trying to get you to do that since fifth year."

Harry pulled back and beamed at Draco. "Well, I shouldn't make you wait any longer" he said, taking Draco's hand and dragging him outside. "You know, I've never seen your bedroom" Harry said, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What a shame. I look really good when I get fucked on silk sheets" Draco replied and then apparated them straight into his bedroom. 

Harry looked around for a moment, shrugged, and then pushed Draco onto the bed. Draco beamed, kicked off his shoes, and shuffled back to lay on the green pillows. Harry quickly pulled off his shoes as well, and then threw his sweater to the side. Draco stared, admiring the way the moonlight seemed to reflect off his chest. "Get the cloak off" Harry said, climbing up the bed. He quickly obliged, dumping the cloak off the side of the bed and grabbing onto Harry. He pulled him down into an opened mouth kiss. 

Harry wrapped his hand around his wrists, fascinated at how warm they felt beneath him. He could feel his pulse, which had become staccato. Draco practically writhed underneath him, a bulge already forming in his tight trousers. "Too much," he muttered against Harry's mouth. Harry pulled back, staring down at him. "Too much what?' He asked, his voice lower than usual. Draco rolled his eyes. "Clothes." Harry smirked then vanished the rest of their clothes. Draco moaned beneath him, murmuring about wandless magic. 

"Do you have a thing for wandless magic?" Harry asked against the shell off his ear. He felt Draco shutter beneath, then nod. He bit his ear, a little harder than necessary, and heard Draco moan. "Use your words." "Ye- yes" he stuttered out. "I'm a kinky bottom, for fucks sake. Of course I have a thing for power." Harry smiled against his neck, then began to suck lightly, forming another bruise. "I missed the hickeys" he said in between bites. "You did look so pretty with them." Draco whined, and thrust his hips up against Harry, rubbing their cocks together. 

Harry chuckled. "You really are needy, aren't you?" Draco's breath began to stutter out. "Think you can handle it?" He asked between gasps. Harry didn't answer, deciding that sliding down Draco's body and taking his cock into his mouth would be enough of an answer. He waved his hand and Draco's wrists were strapped to the head board. Harry felt him twitch in his mouth and he sucked harder. 

He waved his hand once more, casting a cleaning, protection, and lube charm. He felt Draco shift beneath him, saw his thighs rub together as he recognized the wetness that was in him. He groaned at the realization, and spread his legs wide. Harry felt his mouth go slack, arousal thrumming through him as he watched the blonde spread. He made his way back up to Draco's mouth, kissing him sloppily as he slipped a finger inside. Draco groaned, his back arching off the bed towards Harry's. 

"I always knew those fingers would be brilliant" he said against Harry's lips, and moaned when he felt him push another finger in. "When I watched you play," Draco continued, "all I could think about were those fingers fucking me." Harry moaned too, and slid another finger in. "Fuck, it's so much better than I thought it'd be" Draco rambled, his words punctuated by the occasional moan when Harry croaked his fingers. 

"Were you thinking about that tonight?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "I've thought about it every time I saw you play. Wanted you to bend me over that stupid piano and fuck me senseless." Himself down onto Harry's finger, moaning continuously when Harry stopped moving his fingers in and out and just rubbed them against his prostate. "Goddamnit, Harry,  _ fuck me"  _ he gritted out after a minute of this. Harry smirked down at him, rubbing his fingers against it one more time, before slipping them out. 

Then, he was guiding his cock in, and Draco couldn't breathe. Merlin, it burned, but he knew it would soon feel bloody fantastic. Harry waited for a moment, fully inside Draco, staring down at him. Draco stared back, amazed that his once green eyes were now almost completely black. He felt Harry's hips shake, and knew that he was stopping himself from thrusting hard into Draco. He smirked up at Harry and pulled him down. "Move, Potter" he said quietly, his mouth right against Harry's ear, and he pushed his hips up against Harry's. 

Harry moaned, what little was left of his self control snapping as he began to push relentlessly into Draco's arse. He felt the bindings around his wrists disappear, and wrapped his arms around Harry. He felt the muscles shift beneath his fingers with each thrust. Draco scraped his nails up his back until they rested in his hair. Harry stared down at him, entranced at how he looked in the moonlight, his mouth open in a perfect "oh" as continuous gasps left it. He leaned down, sealing his mouth over Draco's, feeling the vibrations of his moan through his lips. 

Suddenly, Draco was flipping them over, sitting astride Harry. He smirked down at him, then began to move. Harry moaned, then pulled Draco down to kiss him once more. He clutched onto Draco, his hips, his back, his thighs, everywhere he could reach. Harry felt Draco's nails dig into his back and knew there would be marks. "Harry, I'm going to-" he tried to say, but broke off on a moan. "Come, Draco" Harry whispered, threading his fingers through his hair. He felt his body shake against him and held him as he nearly screamed, his orgasm ripping through him. 

Harry slowed down and Draco slipped off him. He was willing to finish himself off though. Just as he wrapped his hand around his cock, Draco pushed him back against his bed and batted his hand away. He took Harry's cock into his mouth and began to suck. Harry moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He lasted less than a minute, and was soon spilling into Draco's mouth. He thrust up and felt Draco swallow around him, before he came up to rest his head against Harry's chest. 

"You're staying, yes?" Draco asked hesitantly. He felt Harry laugh. "Of course. You would have to drag me out of here."

  
  



	2. Your Music To Create (Fanart)

  


**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
